Key to my Heart
by Ling Mao
Summary: Has you ever felt alone? Seperate from the world? One day Akane meets and old woman who sells her a locket which will grant her, her true desire. The only catch is the curse. What has Akane gotten herself into? What is her true desire? Sometimes true desi
1. The precious locket I give to you...

  
Sure... I have wishes... I've had dreams... I have hopes... But what's   
the point? What's the point of dreaming if you know it will never be more than   
that? Why bother to hope for the hopeless? Why wish if all you get in return is   
disappointment? Why? I did once... But no more... Sometimes, sometimes it just   
becomes too much of a burden to wish, to dream, to hope... It's not that I don't   
want to... It's just that...   
I  
just  
can't...  
  
==============  
==============  
Key to my Heart  
Chp 1: "The precious locket I give to you..."  
By Ling Mao  
  
Notes in the end  
  
= Thought  
[ ] = Panda signs  
" " = Spoken  
= Sound  
==============  
==============  
  
Wild birds sang their sweetest song for the bright sun, which crept   
from the cracks of her window. She stretched her arms and yawned. A new day.   
She walked over to the window and threw the curtains open, allowing herself   
to bask in the sun's glory. She stood with her eyes closed for a bit, leaning   
slightly out the window. Ahh... Spring... She forced herself from the window   
and went to get changed.  
  
At the table, the Saotomes battled over their food. Akane took her   
place next to Ranma and picked at her food. She gazed over the people who sat   
at the table. Kasumi sat peacefully at the end of the table, gently smiling and   
chatting with Father and Nabiki, who seemed rather relaxed today. Ranma, although   
fighting with his father, occasionally let out a hidden smile. Perhaps he enjoyed   
being there, with his "family". Akane sat, somewhat quiet, observing the people   
around her, but not joining any of the activities. She stood up and cleaned off her   
dishes.   
  
"I'm going to do some shopping today." Akane said to anyone who was listen.   
She turned to Ranma.  
  
"Do you want to go with me, Ranma?" The 2 fathers looked at each other and   
nodded. Each father went to the corresponding child. The took gave a look of glory  
as the both chimed, "Akane, Ranma, we will give consent for you to go out together."  
  
Ranma bolted up and shouted, "What! Who said I was going anywhere with that   
tomboy?" He spit the bitter words along with bits food that had once occupied his   
mouth. Akane glared at him.  
  
"Well FINE! Stupid JERK. Who said I wanted to go with you ANYWAY! I'll just   
go... alone..." She spun around and ran out the door.  
  
"Akane... Wa-" Ranma began to say before he was pounded my his father.  
  
"What do you think your doing Ranma? Akane is your fiancée, and it is your   
responsibility to..." Genma grabbed his son, "to take care of her!" Ranma went   
flying out of the roof.  
  
------------------  
  
Akane pounded down the street. Stupid Jerk! ARGH! Why does he always have   
to be so mean anyway? Not like I WANTED to go with him. I was just trying to be   
nice... She began to slow down and looked at the ground. Jerk... I was trying   
to be nice...  
  
"Young lady..." a woman croaked. Akane looked up in confusion to find an   
old woman beckoning her. Akane walked toward the woman and her small stand of   
goodies.  
  
"You looked troubled." Akane laughed a bit.  
  
"Me? Troubled? Of course not... why do you ask?"   
  
"Oh... It just looked like you needed help."  
  
"No... Thank you though..." Akane smiled to the poor woman.   
  
"Well then, do you think you could help a poor woman out and buy   
something... please?" Akane eyed the woman. Well... she does look a little   
ratty... And she seems kind... Akane sighed as she gave into the old woman's   
wishes.  
  
--------------  
  
Where is the stupid girl Ranma thought to himself as he hopped from one   
rooftop to another. He stopped every once in awhile to see if he could spot Akane.   
Stupid Pop. It's not like I wanted to be engaged to a violent manic He stopped   
again, this time seeing Akane walking and starring at something she was wearing. He  
hopped from the roof not too far in front of Akane.  
  
"Oi, Akane!"  
  
"Huh... What do you want JERK!"  
  
"Pop sent me after you that's all. It's not like I wanted to go after   
you..."  
  
"Yeah, whatever..." Akane walked past the still Ranma. Ranma turned and   
jogged a bit to catch up to Akane.  
  
"Hey, what's that you're wearing?" Ranma said pointing to the locket she   
was holding.  
  
"This... It's nothing." She said before speeding up. Nothing I'd tell you   
about.  
  
***Flash back to the old woman***  
  
"You see this," the old woman held out a rather plain looking heart locket,  
"This is a charm that is suppose to give you a wish." Akane gazed at the dull piece  
rather interested.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes... All you have to do is put it around your neck." Akane's mind began   
to wander as she thought of all the wishes she could want. The woman continued,   
"But it is said that there is a curse on these piece..." Akane didn't seem to hear   
the end, she was still mesmerized by the idea of getting a wish.  
  
"How much do you want for it?" Akane eagerly asked.  
  
"You still want this piece, after what I've told you?"  
  
"Of course I do. How much do you want for it?" The woman pondered a bit.  
  
"For you, 100 yen."  
  
"Oh thank you!"  
  
"But be warned, I do not know everything about this piece, but depending on  
how it is used, it may not bring what you wish for. The charm will only give you   
your purest desire." The woman handed the locket to Akane, who smiled.  
  
"Thank you... Thank you so much..."  
  
***End Flash back***  
  
Akane still stared at the charm she held. What should I wish for... Maybe   
I should wish for the dojo to be a prosperous. Or maybe that Dad would find   
someone... or maybe... Maybe a way to cure Ranma... She looked over to Ranma who   
was walking next to her. Ranma noticed that her eyes were on him.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Akane looked startled for a minute then turned  
to look in front of her.  
  
"Nothing good." Ranma glared at her.  
  
"Whatever... Not like I care what a uncute tomboy thinks." Akane's ki   
blazed as she swung her fist at Ranma, who easily dodged to the right.  
  
"Shut up!" Ranma looked at Akane and pulled on his eyelid. Beeeh Da  
  
"Your too slow for me Akane. 'specially with those stumpy legs of yours."   
Ha Ha Ha  
  
"Shut up jerk!" Akane screamed as she continued to send swings at Ranma.  
  
"Thighs to thick. Can't even kick. You might be macho, but that doesn't   
mean that you'd ever be fast enough to out wit me and land a punch." He stuck out  
his tongue again. "Wanna fight?" He took a defensive position. Akane's head looked  
to the ground. She took a deep breath before looking up and at Ranma again.   
  
"That's too bad, Ranma... That you feel that way." Her voice was calm and   
she seemed alright until she turned and started to walk away.   
  
"..." Ranma looked bewildered at the unusually calm Akane. He watched as   
she staggered away. For some reason she was clutching her head. And she wobbled as   
she walked. Her pace had started to slow down. Her wobbling increased, until   
finally she collapsed.   
  
"Akane?!?" Ranma dashed to her side. "Oi, Oi..." He lightly tapped on her   
face. She staid, unflinching, to Ranma's touch. Ranma scooped Akane up and began   
running towards Dr. Tofo's office.  
  
-------------------  
  
Dr. Tofu was cleaning up the office when Ranma nearly knocked the door out.  
Tofu looked shocked for a moment, but quickly masked his expression into one of   
clamminess. He glanced at the startled boy as he helped laying Akane down on a bed.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know... She just collapsed." Dr. Tofu began his inspection of   
Akane. He didn't notice any odd marks or any signs of poisoning. He searched again,  
but this time noticing something different. He looked at the item and as his hand   
reached for the item, he felt a jolt go through his body.  
  
"Ranma... Do you know... where this came from?" Ranma followed Tofu's   
finger to the locket Akane had been wearing.  
  
"I dunno... Why?" Dr. Tofu moved his hand towards the locket, again feeling  
the same jolt as before. His mask began to crack as a worried expression began to   
take over.  
  
"Then it must be it..."  
  
"Must be what?" Dr. Tofu raised his head allowing his eyes to meet with   
Ranma's.  
  
"The cursed Locket of Desire..."  
  
  
=========================  
=========================  
I dunno why I bother to even say this, but this is the draft... I don't really have anyone that I can have read it over... And anyways, I feel that if they know me, their judgment will be bias. Anyways... I thought of this last night & I had to put it down before I forgot... I have a tendency to do that... I'd appreciate if any sort of review/comments/etc stuff. Thanks a bunch for reading this ^_^ 


	2. And when the nightmares start...

  
  
"That has to be it... The cursed locket of Desire..."  
  
=================  
=================  
Key to my Heart  
Chp 2: "And when the nightmares start..."  
By: Ling Mao  
  
= Thought  
[ ] = Panda signs  
" " = Spoken  
= Sound  
=================  
=================  
  
"The what?" a worried Ranma replied to Dr. Tofu.  
  
"The cursed locket has been around for almost 3000 years. The locket has brought   
many tragic deaths. Legend says that the wearer of the locket will suffer immense depression  
through constant nightmares until the person wills themselves to die."  
  
"So why don't we just take off this stupid locket." Ranma leaned towards the locket,  
about to grab it when Dr. Tofu stopped him.  
  
"Stop, don't do that. Right now that locket is Akane's mind so to speak. Breaking it  
or getting rid of it while she is in this state could do irreversible damage." Ranma dropped  
his arms down to his side in temporary defeat.  
  
"So, what can we do then?"  
  
"For the time being, nothing. I will do some research on the locket. For now, you   
should go home and explain this to her family..." Ranma opened his mouth in attempt to   
refuse, but stopped in his tracks. He reluctantly agreed. He glanced over at Akane, then   
left for home.  
  
---------------  
"WHAT!" screamed a snake headed father.  
  
"Please daddy, calm down." Kasumi rubbed gently on Soun's back in attempt to calm   
him. But it was to no effect, his tongue still snaked out as he yelled incomprehensible   
words.   
  
"What happened to my daughter!" He cried. A panda behind his tried to calm him down.  
  
[There there] the panda signed.   
  
"Now daddy, how is Akane going to get better with you acting like that?" Nabiki   
calmly stepped over to Ranma who was sitting rather distant from the rest.  
  
"So, is there a cure?" Ranma looked at Nabiki disappointedly.  
  
"Not right now... Dr. Tofu is doing research right now... but besides that..."  
  
"...we don't know anything..." Nabiki finished. She sighed as she rested her hands   
behind her head. "So I guess there's nothing we can do about it." Ranma nodded then looked   
back at his hands. Nothing we can do...  
  
-------------  
-------------  
When she opened her eyes, she was surrounded by darkness. She rubbed her eyes a bit,  
then saw her school. Slowly she walked in, not quite sure what she was doing there. Where   
am I? As she walked deeper in the school, people began to appear.  
  
"Akane... What happened to you?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" She looked at herself trying to find what the other girl   
was talking about.  
  
"Your face... It looks like you just had you face busted in... And it looks like   
you've gotten bigger since the last time I saw you..."  
  
"Huh... what do you mean?"  
  
"Here look." The girl handed Akane a full-length mirror. She gazed in to the mirror.   
At first she only saw odd shades of dark green, but then her figure began to appear. She   
touched her face, noticing how it felt like she had stubble. She looked closer and found   
that her figure had become more square and ridge. She turned to the side and found she had   
lost a lot, if not all of she girlish figure. If I didn't know any better... I'd think... I  
was a guy... or something  
  
"Akane... What are you talking about? You are a guy?"  
  
"What? What are you talking about... I'm a..." The world became black, and Akane was  
the only one there. She searched for something anything. But nothing was there, nothing but   
endless darkness. So she began to roam, through the black.  
-------------  
-------------  
Ranma had woken up early that morning and rushed to Dr. Tofu's office. The door   
quickly opened after Ranma rapped at the entrance.   
  
"Ranma, come in. I've found some information."  
  
Dr. Tofu led him into the room where he had kept most of his files and other   
assorted information. He sat down at the table where he laid a book out. Ranma sat down   
opposite from him occasionally altering his eyes from the book and Dr. Tofu.  
  
"So... what does it say?"  
  
"Well I've been looking all night for something to help Akane. I haven't found much   
on it. According to this book, there is a legend that there was one person who survived the   
locket's wrath. It says that about a century ago, a young girl was given the locket by a   
strange woman. Not to long after the girl put the locket on, she went into a deep sleep. It   
was virtually impossible to wake her up. Not only that, but as the days went on, she would   
thrash around in her sleep. She was like that for about a week, until she suddenly woke up.   
When she did wake up, she seemed to have had very little memory of what happened and also   
seemed different, changed..."  
  
"But how did they wake her up?"  
  
"Well, supposedly, the girl, after waking up, continued to talk about a wish of some  
sort."  
  
"A wish?" Dr. Tofu nodded his head.  
  
"That's correct. I believe that they only way to wake her up, is to grant her wish."   
  
"That's it?" Ranma stretched in relief. "Ahh, this will be easy. Just have to grant   
the Tomboy's wish." He smiled a bit as Dr. Tofu continued.  
  
"Well, it may be easy, but we have to figure out what she wished for in the first   
place." Ranma's smiled had not yet creased. He pointed his index finger up and began to talk  
in a "matter-of-fact" tone.  
  
"This will be easy. I bet she wished for something stupid like being more sexy or   
something." He leaned back into a relaxed position. Dr. Tofu frowned.  
  
"So if that was her wish, how would you grant it?" Ranma looked up, then down, then   
to the left, then the right. His eyes finally stopped at Dr. Tofu. He shrugged and question   
marks piled up above him. Dr. Tofu frowned again.  
  
-------------  
-------------  
2 shadowy figures stood in the dojo discussing something that seemed to be of   
importance.  
  
"We just don't have enough room. I really don't see another possibility." The 2nd   
person agreed by nodding their head.  
  
"Yes. We'll just have to get rid of her. The others can stay. Besides, she just a   
nuisance." Another figure appeared from the shadows. She had been eavesdropping on the 2.  
  
"Mommy... Daddy..."  
  
"Akane..." the 2 simultaneously said. Hidden tears began to build up in the girl's   
eyes. She stepped forward, walking closer to the 2.  
  
"Your, your only joking right? You'd never do that... You love me right?" The two   
looked at each other. The girl who had at first looked 16 now shrunk to about 6. The girl   
rubbed her eyes and spoke again. "Right?"  
  
"Akane... I... we... just can't. We don't have room for you anymore. Not in our   
home, not in our family, not in our hearts. No, there is no room for you." The child looked   
up at the two. Her expression was mixed, filled with emotion. Shock, Sadness, Hate, Denial,  
Fear...  
  
"Mommy... Daddy..." The 2 turned and walked away, leaving Akane on an island of   
shattered emotions. There she stood. She murmured something into the dead sky.   
  
"Don't leave me..." No one could hear.  
  
-------------  
-------------  
  
Notes:  
Ok, well I'd love someone to send me feedback on this. Still draft, but about everything I write is... Oh I'm so lazy. Anyways, I bet some of you may be confused. Well let me explain. I assume some of you are asking, what the hell is Akane doing, right? Well the parts that start with the ------- (2 of them) means that it is part of Akane's dreams, Did you guys understand that when you read? If not, do any of you have suggestions on what to do with out putting the words "Dream sequence" or something of that sort. I know this was a little short, and not much to hang on, but there is more to the story. Also, some of you may be questioning my use of Akane's mother. I know that she died in all, but Akane is seeing dreams... I'll probably add more to this chapter later. I'd love to here suggestions. Anyways, Thanks a bunch for reading... Bye now  



	3. I'll be waiting for you...

===================  
===================  
Key to my Heart  
Chp 3: "I'll be waiting for you..."  
By: Ling Mao  
  
Normal disclaimer applies.  
  
= Thought  
= Sound  
" " = Spoken  
[ ] = Panda signs  
===================  
===================  
  
Ranma walked to school alone that day. He aimlessly balanced on the   
fence. It was quiet. He occasionally looked down to where Akane would be  
walking, only to remember that she wasn't there. In class, his eyes would gaze   
over to Akane's empty seat. At the end of the day, he stood in the front of the   
school and waited for Akane. It wasn't until after someone asked him what he was  
doing when he realized Akane wouldn't meet him there. Geez... It's almost like   
I miss the tomboy. he thought haughtily to himself. As he wandered home, he   
just happened to pass by Dr. Tofu's. eh, might as well take a look while I'm   
here.  
  
The door creaked as Ranma entered. Dr. Tofu sat, changing the wet towel   
on Akane's head. He turned to Ranma and motioned him to take a seat next to him.  
  
"So... how's she doing?" Ranma asked, attempting not to be too   
concerned.  
  
"Not any better. She hasn't woken yet, but she has stirred   
occasionally."  
  
"So... ah... How we suppose to, ya know, wake her up?"  
  
"Well like I told you before, we have to first find out what she wished   
for, then we have to somehow grant that wish." Ranma frowned. He already knew   
that, that was the way to cure Akane, but he was hoping that perhaps this time   
would be different. Perhaps this time it would be easier.  
  
Ranma didn't stay long in Dr. Tofu's office. When he got home, he didn't  
talk to anyone, he just went upstairs into his room, where he sprawled out on   
the floor.  
  
Wish... Wish... What could she have wished for... Ranma sat pondering,  
not really getting anywhere.   
  
Knock Knock   
  
"What?" Ranma hastily replied.  
  
"Can I come in?" Ranma mumbled a yes and the door opened, revealing   
Nabiki on the other side. She walked up towards him and sat down.  
  
"So, I heard that Dr. Tofu said that there is a way to cure Akane."  
  
"umm..."  
  
"By granting her wish, correct."  
  
"Yeah... what about it?"  
  
"Well... I figured, being that she IS my sister and she IS in some   
trouble... I figured that I could help you."  
  
"Ok Nabiki, hold it. What is it and how much is it going to cost me?"   
Nabiki held her hand to her mouth and gave a disgusted look.  
  
"I'm appalled that you'd think I'd such a thing."  
  
"So you're going to tell me for free?"  
  
"Of course not. I'll reduce the price, all you have to do is do some   
modeling for me later, and we're even." Ranma fault faced. Nabiki... even when   
her sister is in trouble. Nabiki continued, "C'mon Ranma, where do you think we  
are getting our money to pay for the medical bills here? I'm doing this FOR   
Akane. Now is it a deal or not?" Ranma groaned and reluctantly agreed.  
  
----------------  
----------------  
Huff - Huff - Huff Akane panted while running. Shampoo and Ukyo were   
still a ways ahead. I have to catch up... Huff... I have to catch up... Akane   
speed up a bit. Shampoo and Ukyo ran with ease. Both without a drop of sweat   
from their heads, a moment of breath lost, nor the slightest bit of strain on   
their muscles. No, they did not run, they glided. Akane speed up again, this   
time almost catching up to them. Ukyo took a look back and smiled.  
  
"What's wrong? Didn't make a good breakfast?" she smiled and continued   
running along. Shampoo turned towards Akane, never slowing her pace.  
  
"What wrong Akane? Look like you have trouble running, eat too much?"   
Shampoo turned back around. Shampoo and Ukyo both began to speed up. Akane   
panted and coughed a bit as she tried desperately to speed up with the other   
girls. Shampoo and Ukyo slowly vanished from Akane's sight as they got further   
and further ahead of her. The ground began to rumble a bit, Akane, still short   
of breath, turned to see a mass of girls running towards her, soon catching up   
to her. Akane pushed with her tried hands, shoving those around her in order to   
get through, but she was stuck. Her body gave away as the mass dragged her along  
for a bit, but soon her body fell and was passed by the other runners. Soon,the  
other runners also disappeared, running to far for Akane to see.  
  
Akane lay limp, sprawled on the dirt, face down. Short and quick breaths  
left her lips. She carefully lifted her head in order to see what was ahead of   
her. All was deserted, all except for the small goal far ahead. She shifted her   
arms and attempted to lift herself up, but to no avail. Her body dropped again,   
refusing to move. So she laid there, hoping someone would come.  
----------------  
----------------  
  
Shampoo sat lazily in the restaurant. There wasn't much business that   
day and she was rather board. She sighed and shifted her body weight. Not even   
Mousse is around.   
  
Pout I haven't seen Ranma around in awhile... nor Akane... wonder   
what he is doing... An idea popped into her head. She stood up and slapped her   
hand with her fist. I got it. I'll go visit Ranma and see what he is doing.   
Grandmother doesn't need me right now, no one is in the restaurant. She giddily   
smiled and began to skip away towards the Tendo dojo.  
  
---------------  
  
Ranma carefully looked at the paper Nabiki had given him and then look   
back to Nabiki.  
  
"I dunno if I should be doing... I mean, its like... a personal kind of   
thing..." Nabiki shook her head and pointed her finger towards Ranma.  
  
"You DO want to help Akane, right?"  
  
"Not like it matters, I mean, she IS a super strong muscle freak. I'm   
sure she would be able to get out of a little cure on her own..." Nabiki grinned   
and looked at Ranma skeptically.  
  
"Of course Ranma... Oh course. Are you going to look at it or not."   
Ranma fidgeted a bit. Nabiki yawned and tapped her foot on the ground. "I'm   
waiting..."  
  
"Well..."   
  
boom... BooM... BOOM... CrAcK  
  
"Nihao!" Shampoo smiled and ran to "glomp" Ranma.   
  
"Ah... Shampoo..." Ranma said as he attempted to move from Shampoo's   
grasp.  
  
"Why hello Shampoo." Nabiki turned, almost in disgust. "Well, you can't   
say I didn't try to help you Ranma." Nabiki wandered away, leaving poor Ranma to  
deal with Shampoo.  
  
"Ayia, Ranma you miss Shampoo, yes?" Ranma's arms were extended, pushing  
Shampoo away.  
  
"Ugh... Shampoo, will PLEASE get off of me. I've got enough to deal with  
already..."  
  
"What wrong? Violent girl hit too much?"  
  
"Ha... that'd almost be nice..." Shampoo gave Ranma a look of confusion.  
That's right, Shampoo doesn't know... maybe I shouldn't tell her... Kami-sama  
only knows what she do to me if she knew Akane was out of the way...   
  
"Ah... Nothing..." Ranma laughed and held the back of his head, hoping  
Shampoo would forget about the topic altogether. But Ranma's face deceived him  
yet again and Shampoo began to question him about it.  
  
"What happen to Akane? She hate you now?"   
  
"Ah... well... ya see..."  
  
"Oh hello Shampoo." Kasumi calmly walked into the room holding a tray of  
snacks. "I thought I heard someone break the wall. To what do we owe the  
pleasure of having you here today?"  
  
"Shampoo here to see Arien. Where Akane? We need fight again."  
  
"Oh my. I guess you don't know then..."  
  
"Huh?" Shampoo cocked her head to the side, showing she had no clue what  
they were talking about. Ranma began shaking his head and waving his arms in  
attempt to stop Kasumi. But Kasumi went on oblivious to Ranma's signals.  
  
----------------  
  
The water was calm like the wind. A man sat by the bank accompanied by  
his friend. Both sprawled on the ground, the sun beating on their bodies.  
Bottles lay scattered and empty around then. The stench of sake filled the air  
around them. One man sat up wearily and poked his friend. His friend growled.  
  
"Oi... I... I th-ink that... I for-got some-thing...I-dun-no...  
whaddjathink?" His friend looked at him, then took a sign and smacked him with  
it. He growled again, and began to scribble some sloppy letters.  
  
[waduyamean...] The first man scratched his head. The other man looked   
at him blankly. They both sat and stared at each other.   
  
Plop The two feel back again to the way they were before. Two friends  
sat at the bank of the river. And the sun peers down at the two. The man and his  
friend panda.  
--------------  
  
"Ayia... Akane is cursed? Why not tell Shampoo earlier Ranma?" She  
looked at Ranma for an answer he didn't have. But it's not like Shampoo would  
have waited for his reply anyways. "Why no tell Shampoo sooner? Shampoo can  
help..."  
  
"Huh? Wait, say that again."  
  
"Shampoo help."  
  
"Hey... what's the catch?"  
  
"No catch, just promise." Ranma's face looked poisoned as Shampoo  
continued. "Ranma marry Shampoo."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Oh my..." Shampoo just smiled cunningly.  
  
"You want Akane be alive or no?" Ranma sat there, thinking to himself.  
If I agree, then Akane will be saved, but... Ranma faced went through   
constant change as he battled with himself. Finally Ranma came to a decision.   
Ranma's face drooped as he gave a faint answer.  
  
--------------  
Notes: Humm... I didn't know where I wanted to steer this story... I mean I knew where I wanted to start and where I wanted to end, but not the stuff in-between.. opps ^_^ Oh well... I'd love to here comments/suggestions. Ja na  
  
Oh yeah:  
  
Kami-sama = god (I just didn't want to say god incase it offended anyone...)  



	4. 

============  
============  
Key to my Heart  
Chp 4: "For You are my Prince"  
By Ling Mao  
  
Start:5-4-2001  
Finish:5-8-2001  
  
Normal disclaimer applies.  
  
= Thought  
= Sound  
[ ] = Panda signs  
" " = Spoken  
============  
============  
  
Shampoo's eyes glittered as Ranma responded to her question.  
  
"What do we have to do?" Shampoo clapped her hands together.  
  
"I knew Ranma would see my way..."  
  
-------------  
-------------  
Akane struggled to run, but her body did not move. She could   
feel the bright lights shining on her from above. The cold steel, which  
she lay on sent, shivers down her back. She could hear voices around   
her. At first the voices were not distinguishable, but as time   
progressed, voices became clearer and soon recognizable.   
  
She was in a hospital.   
  
Cold hands pressed against her bare chest as one of the   
surgeons directed another for certain supplies. What sounded like a man   
pressed his fingers from her collarbone to her navel.  
  
"Scalpel." One surgeon passed the commanding surgeon the knife.   
Again, he pressed his finger a little under she collarbone. Slowly the   
man pressed the small knife into her skin. Akane screamed with agony as   
the man continued cutting into her. Her screams were silent, and did not   
disturb the surgeon. The surgeon then, assistant by another   
surgeon, slowly pulled the flabs of skin to the side as if Akane was no   
more than a dissection. The second surgeon grunted with disgust at the   
site before her.   
  
  
"Shh." the man said. He plunged he hand into the opening at the   
bottom of the rig cage and wiggled his way to the center of the rib   
cage. Again Akane screamed, she did everything she could to try to get   
away, but she couldn't even open her eyes. The man grabbed onto   
something in the rib cage and yanked it out. In his hand he held a   
pumping organ. Blood dripped from his hand as he ripped the organ from   
the body. It jerked and blood spurted from the veins.  
  
"That's disgusting," said the woman. The man quickly examined   
it before throwing it away.  
  
"mmm... indeed. What a waste." The man wiped his hands off.   
Akane struggled to move, but it seemed impossible. It was as if she was   
drugged, yet she could feel all the pain. Her mind yelled and the pain   
struck through her nerves, but she could not do anything. Her exposed   
body lay still and was mangled from the man's work. The man turned and   
looked at Akane's figure again.  
  
"Please bring in the next heart donor."  
  
--------------  
--------------  
  
They all stood around Akane's body. Shampoo had come back,   
bringing what ever she had needed in order to wake Akane. Ranma looked   
anxiously at her.  
  
"What do we need to do"?  
  
"Wait, no rush Shampoo." She glared at Ranma for a moment, and   
then continued on to explain her plan. "You see this? Is heart pierce."   
Shampoo opened her palm and allowed the necklace to freely dangle  
from her finger. On the end of the necklace hung a charm resembling a   
sword. It was about the size of a thumb. The serpent, which was wrapped   
around the hilt of the sword, was gold colored with small jewels   
implanted into it. The knife was silver, and the point was sharp.   
  
"Hey, what are you going to?" Ranma asked, somewhat afraid of   
the answer.  
  
"You see..." She replied. She moved closer to Akane and kneeled   
next to her so that her left shoulders lined up with Akane's right   
shoulder, and Shampoo's right should stood lined up with Akane's   
stomach. She held the charm up with the hilt upward. Her eyes were shut   
and she began to chant something in Chinese.  
  
Ranma looked at her with curiosity. She continued to chant and   
her voice slowly became louder. Her voice was now as if she was   
shouting. Her eyes flung open.  
  
"AAAAIIIIAAAA!" She yelled. The charm quickly grew a foot long.   
Shampoo plunged the sword towards Akane's collarbone.  
  
"Shampoo!" Ranma shouted as her jumped forward to stop her.  
  
BaM Ranma was smacked back into the wall. The force was too   
strong and had reflected Ranma back. Shampoo pressed the sword down   
further, but the sword suddenly vanished into the locket before she   
could break it. Shampoo fell back.  
  
"Ayia! Heart pierce is gone!" Ranma struggled and pushed   
himself up.  
  
"Akane! Akane!" He sat at her side, checking to see if anything   
had been cut. He sighed in temporary relief that Shampoo had not   
stabbed Akane, rather the locket. The locket. He peered at it. It gave   
a soft glow, which quickly disappeared.  
  
"Akane..." His hands were pressed against the bed. "Huh?"  
  
Akane's eyes popped open. She stiffly sat up strait in a   
constant motion.  
  
"A-Akane?" Ranma's eyes widened. "Akane!" He said as he was   
about to grab her but then he got a look into her eyes. Blankness   
starred back at her.  
  
"A-ka-ne?" Her head robotically turned towards Ranma.  
  
"Ra-n-ma..." Her movements were sluggish.   
  
"Akane!?" He moved to grab her shoulders. "Akane! You   
stupid..."  
  
"Ra-----nma..." She struggled to get the words to escape.   
"Help... me... Ranma..."  
  
"Akane... Wha--- What should I do? Quick tell me!"  
  
"Ra-n-ma... help... me... please..." Akane suddenly screamed   
and fell back. Her back arched as a light was emitted from the locket   
again. Ranma moved his hands to block his head.  
  
"Akane!" The light stopped. Ranma sat motionless, still   
straddling Akane. He leaned forward, his arms holding him up, and   
looked at Akane's eyes, which were closed once again. His hair hung   
from the pull of gravity. He panted a little and whispered Akane. His   
eyes were shaded by his hair, but that could not hide the distress he   
emitted in his ki.  
  
Shampoo watched it all. She stood up and brushed the dust from  
her clothes.  
  
"Ayia. What waste. Akane no wake up. Ranma no marry Shampoo   
now, less Ranma want anyway." She moved close to Ranma, but moved away   
as she felt his raging ki. She pouted. "Should have worked. Magic must   
be stronger than think..." Shampoo turned and walked out of the office.   
"Next time I know better."   
  
------------  
  
Nabiki sat in Ukyo's eating a delicious Okonomiyaki. It was   
especial delicious since it was free.  
  
"No wonder Ranma hasn't been by lately..." Ukyo said as she   
cooked. Nabiki gave a muffed "mmm".  
  
"Yeah, so I wouldn't be surprise if he's there all week..."  
  
"Huh? Why only a week? Does he have the cure?"  
  
"Well... sort of... But anyways, Dr. Tofu said that at the rate   
Akane's going, she won't last too long."  
  
"Oh..." Hmm... This could be good, if there's no Akane, then   
Ranma will be all mine... But, if she does die, then Ranma will be...  
  
"Ah... Ukyo, I think it's burnt..." Ukyo looked down to find a   
small circle of fire.   
  
"Ahh!" She yelped and began to smack the fire with her spatula.   
Ranma sulked into the restaurant. He lifted his head and sniffed in the   
air.  
  
"What's wrong Ucchan? Smell like..."  
  
"Fire!" Ukyo ran to grab a bucket of water. She quickly flung   
the water.  
  
"Oi! The fire not ME!" Ranma-chan screamed.   
  
"Sorry Ranchan!"  
  
Fiiizzztttt Nabiki was spraying the fire with a fire   
extinguisher.  
  
"Geez, you people can fight monsters and demons, but can't   
handle a fire?" The two held their heads and let out a giggle.  
  
Ranma sat down and let out a sigh.  
  
"What's wrong Ranchan?" She flipped the Okonomiyaki. He began   
to explain what happened with Akane and Shampoo's charm. Ukyo nodded,   
hanging off his every word. Nabiki continued eating her food, it would   
have seemed as if she was listening to those who didn't know her.  
  
"Oh Ranma..." Ukyo tried to say sympathetically. Nabiki just   
smirked.  
  
"Ranma, Ranma... Did you really think that Shampoo of all   
people could be trusted to bring back Akane?" Ranma looked rather   
dumbfounded. Hmmm I guess I didn't think of that  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"That's what I thought Ranma. Why don't you just do what I   
suggested?"  
  
"Huh? What did you suggest Nabiki?" Ukyo rather curiously   
asked.  
  
"Nothing really. Anyways, I still have it if you want." She   
held out the folded piece of paper from before and waved it in front of   
Ranma. "I figured you'd lose it or forget about it, so I wrote it   
again. Free of charge." She took Ranma's hands and firmly pressed the   
paper into his palm. "Take it. Akane won't last long. You have to."   
Ranma nodded.  
  
"T-thanks Nabiki... I guess... I'll go now..." He walked out   
with the paper in hand.  
  
"Bye Ranchan!"  
  
---------------  
  
Kasumi, Soun, and Genma all decided that they would visit   
Akane. They all sat quietly around Akane's bed. They...sat...  
  
Tick Tock Tick Tock   
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
Indeed they sat... rather still...  
  
"Well I think that's enough visiting for now." Soun stood up   
and assisted his daughter.  
  
"On My. Akane does sleep well does she?" The other two stared   
blankly at Kasumi.  
  
[Do you think she knows?] Genma signed to Soun. Soun just   
shrugged his shoulders and lead everyone out of the office.  
  
------------  
  
Ranma guiltily read the unfolded paper. It gave instructions to   
where Akane's diary was. Man... I can't believe I'm doing this... He   
walked into Akane's room and followed the instructions of where to find   
the diary. After a quick search he produced what he was looking for. He   
sat himself down at Akane's desk. He was on a stare down with the   
diary.  
  
"ARGHH! I can't do it!" He shouted to himself. Get a grip, you   
have to. For Akane's sake... He lifted the book, and slowly cracked   
open the page. A photo fell out of the cover. He bent down to pick it   
up. He took a peek at the picture. His eyes widened.  
  
"What?"  
------------  
Notes: Sorry it took a little longer to write, since I had lots of work to do... So whatcha think? Just so you know, you are all my pre-readers, so any problems please tell me... Thanks!  



	5. The Only One Who can Save Me...

===============  
===============  
Key to my Heart  
Chp 5: "The Only One Who can Save Me..."  
By Ling Mao  
  
Start:5-18-2001  
Finish:5-18-2001  
  
Normal disclaimer applies  
  
= Thought  
= Sound  
[ ] = Panda signs  
" " = Spoken  
~ ~ = Diary entry  
===============  
===============  
  
Ranma slowly opened the diary. As he cracked open the pages, a picture fell  
out.  
  
"Huh? What's this?" He bent over the pick up the picture. He turned it   
over.  
  
"What?" The picture was of a boy who looked about Ranma's age. The picture  
was somewhat fuzzy, and details were blurry. The boy looked pretty muscular. He had  
dark colored hair, either black or brown, and was wearing black sweatpants with a   
black tank top. Ranma frowned. I can't believe this. I'm out here doing all this   
stuff to help her and this is how she repays me? Hump. It's not like I care, I'm   
doing it because she's Mr. Tendo's daughter. But still these thoughts did not   
allow the frown to leave his lips. He held the picture up as if it were a card and   
flicked it to the end of Akane's bed.  
  
"Whatever..." He continued, grumpily, to open the diary. He flipped to a   
page in the middle of the book and began to read.  
  
  
~Nothing really happened today...   
Ranma made me late, yet AGAIN...   
I had to stand in the hall and hold buckets, but what's new...~  
  
Ranma let out a sigh. Argh... what a waste of paper... Next page He   
flipped a good amount of pages and began to read again.  
  
~I don't understand, how is it that Ranma can always be so mean to Ryoga,   
even if he hasn't done anything. Ryoga's been back for less than a day, and Ranma   
attacks him as if he has a thing against him... Then again I guess I can't be   
surprised... I guess he has a liking for insulting people...I know it sounds   
stupid, but sometimes, I just wish that he'd be nice to me... I think he's mean to   
Ryoga because he wants me to be mad and to suffer... I just can't understand him...  
I think he hates me. How is it that he can always find something nice to say about   
Ukyo or Shampoo... Hell he could think of something nice to say about his father!   
But he seems to have to think long and hard to say something nice to me... Why   
should I bother... It's not like I care what he thinks... its just frustration...   
that's all it is...~  
  
Flip Flip Flip  
  
~Ukyo's found out... I don't know why we bothered to try... It's not like   
we ever REALLY would have been a married couple... That's funny, Ranma and me...   
Even if it was pretend... it was kinda... nice... to do that kind of stuff with   
Ranma... Make lunch for him, act nice... he had to spoil it though... I worked hard  
to make that lunch... and he ran away... I'm such an idiot... to think that he'd   
actually hold me like he did... to think he'd actually greet me without an   
insult... to think that he'd actually want to sleep even in the same room as me...   
No he only did it because he was in trouble... because he had to...~  
  
Flip Flip Flip  
  
~I think I've realized something... I've been wrong all along... I'm not   
mad at him... I'm mad at myself... I don't know why, it just dawned on me... That   
perhaps I felt something. Perhaps not because the actions were perverted, but   
because I was jealous... Shampoo, Ukyo, even Kodachi, Kuno, and Nabiki... They're   
all so strong... I looked at myself in the mirror today... I was ashamed... I'm   
weak... so weak... and stupid... Today I found out that I love someone... But I   
can't tell anyone... not like they can... I don't have that type of power...~  
  
Flip Flip Flip  
  
~I can never win... Strength, beauty, cooking ability, cleaning ability...   
I lose... I hate them... all of them... most of all I hate him... For tormenting   
me... For causing me to lose control... For leaving me... I hate them... I hate   
them... I HATE HIM!~  
  
Flip Flip Flip  
  
~That's it I've decided. I won't love him anymore. It's not worth it. Just   
screw it all...~  
  
Flip Flip Flip  
  
Blank  
  
Flip Flip Flip  
  
Blank  
  
Flip Flip Flip  
  
Blank  
  
Flip Flip Flip  
  
~I can't stand it... Why can I not stop? I know that he hates me, yet I   
still can't stop. I've tried everything I could think of... I thought of the   
insults he'd shout at me, I allowed him to go out with the others; I did actives to   
take my mind off of him. Why is this so impossible? I'm still jealous... Why can't   
he hold me the way he held her? Why can't I have what he has? Why does every notice  
him? What happened? I don't know what I'm suppose to do... Sometimes I just wish   
that someone would care... I long for someone to hold me, to cradle me. I long for   
the warmth of someone who gives a damn. Father, Kasumi, Nabiki, Mother... They all   
left me so long ago... I want attention, I want someone to praise me, I want   
someone to scold me, and I want someone to notice me. The world is oblivious to me.  
I want something more than the empty vessels of 'what is supposed to be' and I   
want something real. I want more... But I guess I'm just wasting my time... I hope   
for the hopeless, I'm dreaming for what will not come, my wishes go unheard. Yes,   
so I am spoiled. I'm the baby. Yes... Spoil me, bathe me in attention, and saturate  
my mind with more false beliefs. It doesn't matter... Nothing matters... They can   
do whatever they want...   
  
Tomorrow will be my last try. I will ask him to accompany me. I will try to  
make him see. I will throw myself into the pit and hope that I will not be engulfed  
by the darkness. I'll do it. I'll do anything. I can feel everyone slipping from my   
fingers, from my grasp... I'll do anything. I want him to notice me, so see how I   
feel... I'll do it... Anything...I just don't want to be left alone...~  
  
------------  
  
Dr. Tofu went to check on Akane again. She was so frail. Carefully he   
switched the towel on her head. Akane flinched a little as Dr. Tofu's finger   
brushed against her cheek, pushing away the hair. Akane's breathing was slow and   
deep. Her throat made soft rasping sounds. The skin on her face began to cling to   
her face, like that of an ill person, the fat and muscle diminishing. Her once pink   
skin began to turn deathly pale. Her hair, though still full, began to thin out.   
Dr. Tofu shook his head to himself. At this rate, you most definitely will not   
last long. If only we could find the cure Dr. Tofu stood up and walked into the   
kitchen.  
  
On the counter of the kitchen lay a clothed dish. Dr. Tofu walked up to it  
and carefully removed the cloth to reveal a stack of cookies. Plain chocolate chip   
cookies, each rounded to perfection. The edges of the cookie were crisp, but not   
burnt, and the insides were soft, but not mushy. The chips were even placed within   
the cookie, no cookie held too much or too little. He picked one up and gentle   
nibbled on the edge, enjoying the immense flavor. When he finished, his picked up   
the cloth and carefully wrapped it around the plate again, making sure to display   
the corner engraved with the letters K.T.  
  
------------  
  
Ranma eyed the very last page of the book, then quickly shut the book and   
dropped it into his pocket. He stood up and peered at himself in the mirror. He   
grunted with disgust and left Akane's room. He shut the door and leaned against.   
His head bowed down, his hair shaded over his face.  
  
In the room not to far from Ranma, Nabiki sat at her desk, doing some   
calculations. She grabbed another envelope from the pile and opened it, careful not  
to rip it. She pulled out the contents, which included his payment and a small   
card. She grabbed the payment and speedily recounted it, making sure to have gotten   
the correct amount. She then turned her attention to the small card. On the front   
was a picture of Korean drawn characters having a party, holding small wine cups.   
The card was colorful and had cute animals as the party guests. Some of the food   
and drinks were lined with a silver color. The picture of the card was framed by   
and shade of light pink with scattered sparkles. She turned the card around to read  
the hand written note.  
  
Nabiki,  
  
Thanks a lot.  
  
Kuno Tatawaki  
  
Kuno's name was neatly scripted, as was the rest of the terse, but laconic   
words. Nabiki turned the card again and examined the picture. She put the card down  
in the corner of her desk and sat in her desk for a brief break. She stretched her   
arms, and reached for the card again. She turned to the side containing the note   
and read it again. She put the card down and leaned back on the chair, placing her   
hands behind her head, the corners of her mouth slightly lifted.  
  
-------------  
  
Mousse struggled as he did the deeds for the old maid. Cologne's voices   
rasped out as she called again for her "favorite" waiter.  
  
"Hurry Mousse go serve these!" Mousse grunted and took the orders, slowly   
delivering the orders. Shampoo stood in the kitchen. She glanced over and saw Mousse  
serving the bowls to the costumers. His arms dragged slowly as he carelessly places  
them down on the table. He walked back over to the counter where the next order was  
to be given by Cologne.  
  
"Hurry Mousse, get going." Mousse frowned and slowly turned around, but   
stopped. Shampoo stood in front of him, this he could see, being that for once he   
wore his glasses. Shampoo extended her arms and took the bowls from Mousse's hands.  
  
"Here. Shampoo take for Mousse. Mousse too tired need break. Go rest now."   
Shampoo said. She swirled around, ready to serve the costumers.  
  
"T-Thank you, Shampoo..." Shampoo turned her head and gently smiled to   
Mousse and turned and went back to work. Mousse slowly backed up and found a chair to   
sit in. He took off his glasses and wiped the fog from them. Slowly he moved his   
lips.  
  
"Thanks Shampoo." He whispered as he slouched into his chair.  
  
-------------  
  
A ragged man walked into Ukyo's and sat down in front of her.  
  
"Excuse me, but could you tell me where I am?" Ukyo smiled a bit and patted  
his shoulder.  
  
"Don't tell me you have gotten lost again Ryoga. You're in my restaurant.   
Remember me Ukyo?" Ryoga looked startled for a moment, and then chuckled at his   
stupidity for a moment, before letting a frown settle on his lips.  
  
"What's wrong Ryoga?" Ukyo continued to cook, occasionally adding in   
ingredients.  
  
"Nothing really..." grunted Ryoga. Ukyo looked up from her cooking and   
pouted at Ryoga's answer.  
  
"Now Now, there's no reason to be upset. Come on cheer up Ryoga." Ryoga   
refused to meet her eyes. Instead he just grunted again. Ukyo looked around for a   
moment, and then quickly left the grill to grab something. Ryoga peered up to watch   
her. She came back to stand where she had been before, in front of Ryoga. Ukyo   
reached for Ryoga's hair.  
  
"Huh?" Ryoga said as he felt her fingers entwine with the hair near his   
ear. Ukyo's body was stretched over. She used both hands and carefully twisted a   
small flower into Ryoga's hair, near his left ear.  
  
"There!" She said as she clapped her hands together, "You know you can't be   
unhappy with a flower around." Ryoga gentle fingered the object in his hair in   
somewhat what of shocked amazement. Ukyo let out a giggle and held her hands in   
front of her mouth. Ryoga, with his head downward, looked up at the giggling Ukyo.   
He put his hands down from the flower and looked at Ukyo. His eyes shut slightly,   
curving upwards, and he smiled back.  
  
--------------  
  
Ranma entered Dr. Tofu's office. The place seemed to be deserted. As he   
walked in, he noticed a note attached to the door of the room Akane was in. He   
pulled the note down and read it.  
  
I will be back in a little bit. Please wait here for me.  
  
Ranma re-stuck the note to the door and walked in. He shut the door quietly  
and walked over to the side of Akane's bed. Near the bed was a short stool. Ranma   
sat down in it. From his pocket, he pulled out Akane's diary and placed it on her   
bed. He looked down towards Akane's face.  
  
"Akane, I want to help you, but I don't know what to do." He started, "So   
after Shampoo's plan, Nabiki suggested that I look into your diary... I know you'll   
pound me for it the moment you awake..." He paused, " But I want to help you..." He  
looked at Akane's face as if expecting there to be signs of disapproval.  
  
"Akane, I didn't know... that you felt that way..." He said, he almost   
squeaked. "I...I don't hate you... No I could never... " He put his hand on top of   
Akane's hand. Akane stirred a bit and let out an almost inaudible moan.  
  
"Akane... forgive me... I didn't mean to... hurt you...And when I read   
this, I was shocked... Shocked that you perhaps felt something... And when you   
tried to catch my attention, I just threw it back at you... If I had been there,   
then you wouldn't have bought that stupid locket... And... and..." A single tear   
streaked Ranma's face; he didn't even know it was there. The drop slide down his   
chin then dripped off, hitting Akane's hand. Again Akane stirred. The locket began  
to glow with a faint light.  
  
"Akane... I'm sorry... I... I... do care... Akane..." He looked up to find   
the locket glowing.  
  
"Huh? Akane?" He moved his hands towards the locket and as he was about to   
touch it, he was engulfed by a light.  
  
"What the? Akane? Akane!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma yelled and the light   
surrounded him, and sucked him in.  
  
--------------------  
Notes: Sorry it took so long... Argh I hate having to write school papers... He He He... perhaps I should have written my History paper instead of working on fan fiction... Ha Ha Ha... Oh well... I figure I still have one or two more chapters left till the end. Too lazy to re-read, please tell me if there are mistakes...Please tell me what you think... Thanks for reading, bye!  
  
P.S.- For those of you who are thinking, what the heck did that picture have to do with anything, you'll see later.... Okies! ^_^  



	6. For You are the One...

===============  
===============  
Key to my Heart  
By Ling Mao  
Chp 6: "For You are the One..."  
  
Start:6-7-2001  
Finish:6-19-2001  
  
Normal disclaimer applies  
  
Dream people aren't described by their names. They are boy, girl, woman... etc.  
It may be a bit confusing at first, but don't forget that inside the locket are   
nightmares.  
  
= Thought  
= Sound  
[ ] = Panda signs  
" " = Spoken  
===============  
===============  
  
"AKANNNNNNNNEEEEE!" Ranma shouted at the light engulfed him. Akane's body   
jolted for a moment, and Ranma had disappeared.  
  
The light vanished, and darkness surrounded Ranma. He opened his eyes and   
stood up strait.   
  
Where am I? He thought as he slowly walked in hopes of finding some sign   
of where he was.  
  
Th-ump....Th-ump...   
  
"Huh?" Ranma said, turning around to see a pale light. Of course he walked   
towards the light. Everything else was black and made it impossible to tell what   
direction you were going. As he neared the light, streaks of pink blasted behind   
him.   
  
"Bet you can't catch me!" shouted a little girl.  
  
"Oh yes I can!" responded the little boy. The girl ran towards Ranma, and   
stood behind him.  
  
"What the..." The little boy soon caught up and the two made rings around   
Ranma.   
  
"Huh?" He said as he moved his head to follow the children as the made circles   
around him. The girl tripped and skidded forward a bit.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" the young boy asked, leaning over the fallen girl. The   
girl turned onto her back and smiled.  
  
"I'm fine!" she said before giving the boy a small kiss. The boy pressed   
his finger against his lips for a moment before speaking.  
  
"Hey!" the boy said. Ranma stood watching all of this, the idea of asking   
the children for help still not occurring to him. Ranma moved from his state of   
shock and walked towards the kids. He kneeled down so that they were about eye   
level.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you know where I am?" The girl gave a little giggle that  
echoed.  
  
"Don't you know silly?" Ranma shook his head, causing the girl to giggle   
again. The two children took hold of Ranma's hand, one on each hand.  
  
"Follow us." The two said leading Ranma forward.  
  
"Where are we going?" He asked.  
  
"To the key room."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"Shh! You must watch where you are going. If you don't---"  
  
"If I don't?" Ranma said as he went to look down at the girl. She was gone.  
  
"...Ranma..." called a soft angelic voice. His name echoed through the   
darkness. Ranma turned around to see who had called him.  
  
"...Ranma..." it called again.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"...Shh...Listen..."  
  
Thu-mp Thu-mp  
  
"...Can you hear it?..." Ranma looked around him still not sure who or what  
was happening.  
  
"Who are you?" A soft giggle replied and a woman appeared in front of   
Ranma.  
  
"...Tee Hee..." The girl had long dark hair and was a little taller than   
Akane. She had a muscular figure, while still holding it's feminism. Her dark   
flowing hair covered and curled around her well-filled bust. She stared intensely   
at Ranma with her deep brown eyes and smiled lightly before she moved closer to   
him. She put her face near his ears and began to whisper softly.  
  
"...Do you know what it feels like... to be afraid..." she said, her breath  
lingering on the base of Ranma's neck, trickling down his spine. He shivered from   
the icy coldness of her breath.  
  
The girl smiled again before stepping back and giggling. She turned around   
and began to run away, but as she ran, she began to transform. And before long she   
had become a he, a young boy to be more specific. A young boy with black hair and   
beautiful blue eyes. A young boy in a gi and was running up to someone not to far   
in front of him. A young boy whose name was...  
  
"...Ranma!..." the woman who suddenly appeared before the young boy called.   
The boy flung open his arms and continued running towards the woman.  
  
"Mommy!" he shouted before tackling the woman with a hug. The woman almost  
fell back laughing. She wrapped her arms tightly around the boy who was snuggling   
against her.  
  
"Look at you, you're all dirty. It's time for a bath."  
  
"No, no bath!" the young boy whined, still not letting go of his mother.   
His mother stood up and took the boy's hand.  
  
"Now now. No one wants to be around a stinky little boy now do they?" She   
smiled at the boy. Together they turned and began to walk off away from where Ranma   
was standing.  
  
"Mother..." Ranma whispered. A hidden figure began to lurk behind the two.   
The mother turned her head to see the figure as it slashed through her. She let out  
a scream before collapsing to the ground. The boy next to her stood aw struck, and   
unable to move.  
  
"M-m-mommy..." he ventured to call. She breathed heavily, gasping for air.  
  
"Ranma... run... get...away... from..." She was dead.  
  
"MOTHER!" Ranma shouted. The boy and his mother faded into the blackness as  
the killer's figure became more defined. It turned towards Ranma and glared at   
Ranma with his beady eyes.  
  
"MMMEEEEOOOOWWW..." Ranma's eyes widened in utter terror.  
  
"C-C-C-C-C-CAT!" Ranma stood frozen as the feline approached Ranma while   
hissing viscously. His knee's buckled and his teeth chattered as it neared. Then   
the cat stopped in front of Ranma, it's large body covered in black fur and it's   
green devil like eyes sending knifes through Ranma. The cat grinned at the shaking   
Ranma and opened its wide mouth.  
  
Gulp  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ranma screamed as he began to fall deep into  
the cat.  
  
UMPH Ranma feel onto his butt. With caution, Ranma opened his eyes.  
  
"What the..." he said as he looked around him. He found himself on a grass   
field. The blue sky bright with puffy white clouds. The cool air brushing by   
causing the blades of grass to sway. Ranma stood up and looked around. There was   
nothing but grass around him. He began to walk in some unknown direction and saw an  
edge not to far. He walked towards the area, towards the edge where one could see   
the mountains of green that branched past the small field he stood on. When he had   
gotten near the edge, he noticed a few stones neatly lined up, one after another.   
He walked up to one of the stones. It had some sort of inscription on it.  
  
"Tendo Nabiki?" He moved towards another stone.  
  
"Hibiki Ryoga? What are these?" He went to another then another then   
another, find names on each of them.  
  
"Tendo Soun, Saotome Genma, Tendo Kasumi... So many names, Ukyo, Mu Tsu,   
Xian Pu, Cologne, Happosai, Kodachi, Tatawaki, there's more..." He said as he   
continued.  
  
"What are these... They look like... They look like... Graves..." He looked  
at almost all of the graves, each naming a person he had known. And then he noticed  
it. A lone stone at the very edge, further away from the rest. A bouquet of fresh   
flowers lay in front of it. The stone was covered in vines. Carefully he pushed the  
vines away in order to read the inscription on it.  
  
"Tendo... Akane..."  
  
Crack... Crack... SNAP The edge gave away. Ranma and the stone began to   
fall into what seemed like an endless pit. The world became black and everything   
vanished again except for him.  
  
"Tee Hee" The woman from before appeared in front of Ranma again. Both of   
them were still in mid air, falling. She continued to giggle as she took hold of   
Ranma's hands.  
  
"What..." Ranma blinked. When he opened his eyes again he found himself in   
some sort of warehouse. The sound of clinking metal clashing together echoed   
throughout. The warehouse was rather empty except for a door near the end. Being   
that there seemed to be no other escape, he went for the door.  
  
The door made a creaking noise as Ranma pushed against the heavy metal. The  
floor of the very large room was covered with white tiles. On the ceiling, support   
beams could be seen shooting from end to another. Large fans swung their 'arms'   
speedily, bringing down cool air. In the middle of the floor, a figure lay loosely   
wrapped in pink satin ribbons. Ranma moved towards the figure. It was on its side,   
it's face pointing away from Ranma's. The pink ribbon draped around her slightly   
curled body hung freely like her short dark hair. Ranma kneeled near the figure and  
gently turned the figure so that it lay on it's back. The female, which the figure   
could easily be determined as, now had her arms loosely hanging. Ranma bent over   
and gently brushed the hair from the girl's face.  
  
"Akane...?!"  
  
"Stop!" shouted a man from behind Ranma. Ranma quickly stood up and to face  
the man.  
  
"Do not touch her." the man said in a husky voice. He was well built, and a  
little taller than Ranma. He had dark hair and looked only a few years older than   
Ranma. He wore a black ensemble consisting of a black tank top and black sweat   
pants.  
  
That's him... the man from the picture... Ranma thought as he continued   
to eye the man before him. How did he get here?  
  
"Move away from her." the man blandly commanded.  
  
"And if I don't?" Ranma questioned. The man tightened his fists and took a   
fighting position.  
  
"Then I will kill you..."  
  
----------------  
Notes: Gomen-Gomen... I have been having a major brain block lately... But finals   
are over now... I know I know I said I'd finish it in this chapter... But I thought  
that it would have too much if I finished it now... Does this chapter sound too   
weird? I mean Ranma's suppose to be in the locket right... So... Does it sound too   
off the wall? Originally for this chapter it was going to be kind of lime-ish, but   
then I said, nah... too much to put... so maybe I'll do an alternate ending that is   
lime-ish later... Sigh... Ok I will try to finish it by the next chapter... Thank   
for reading... Please review... Oh yeah... For Love Pill readers... I'm having an   
even bigger brain block for that... so it may be a bit... Sorry... Ok I'll shut up   
now---  
  
P.S. - Sorry if Mousse's and Shampoo's names are spelled wrong... Oh and thank you  
for those who gave me the spelling... I saw that when I was doing a spell check,  
but it just didn't look right, so I figured it was wrong... hahahaha stupid me...  
Thanks!  



End file.
